tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Map of Moments
The Map of Moments jest dziewiątym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis RODZINNE SPOTKANIE — Kiedy Rebekah zauważa niezwykła zmianę w zachowaniu Elijah, prosi Klausa i Hayley o spotkanie w bezpiecznej kryjówce, by spotkali sie z małą Hope. Po ponownym przeżyciu wspomnień będąc dziwnym człowiekiem, Kaleb otwiera się przez Daviną i mówi o jego niechęci wobec rodzeństwa i rzuca trochę światła na zaklęcie, które stworzył w 1914 roku. Tymczasem, kiedy Cami odkrywa, że plan Esther umieści jej życie w niebezpieczeństwie, domaga się odpowiedzi od Vincenta, który pozostaje wierny swoim przekonaniom. Gdzie indziej, Esther zawiera zaskakujący sojusz, który może okazać się niebezpieczny dla Klausa, a Hayley podejmuje decyzje, która może na zawsze zmienić jej relacje z Elijah. Wreszcie, kiedy Elijah nadal zmaga się z resztkami skutków po porwaniu, Rebekah i Klaus opracowują plan, by zabić ich matkę raz na zawsze. Streszczenie Grudzień 1914, Nowy Orlean. Ludzie świętują Boże Narodzenie. Kol, Astrid oraz Mary-Alice przybywają do domu wdowy Fauline, by zdobyć kryształ umożliwiający im stworzenie złotego sztyletu. Zostają przyłapani przez Marcela i Klausa. Czarownice są zamknięte w rezydencji na wieki. W bezpiecznym domu Rebekah przygotowuje się do świąt, opiekując się jednocześnie Elijah i Hope. Kol oraz Davina usiłują ocalić Cami ponaglani przez zaniepokojonego Marcela. Czarodziej opowiada przyjaciółce o czymś, co kiedyś zabrał mu Klaus. Esther spotyka się z Mikaelem, by zawrzeć z nim pakt. Elijah zajmuje się Hope, podczas gdy Rebekah rozpala ognisko. Hayley i Klaus przybywają do nich i po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy widzą się z córeczką. Rodzina Mikaelsonów naradza się w sprawie Dahlii oraz klątwy rzekomo ciążącej na Hope. Kobiety postanawiają kontynuować tradycję i zapisać swoje świąteczne życzenia na kartce, a następnie je spalić. Cami namawia Marcela, by pozwolił jej na rozmowę z Finnem/Vincentem. Klaus daje do zrozumienia Hayley, że powinna powiedzieć Elijah o swoich zaręczynach. Marcel uwalnia Finna z trumny. Podczas rozmowy z Camille, Pierwotny zarzuca jej spiskowanie z wampirami i grozi, dlatego O'Connell każe go ponownie uwięzić. Elijah wyjaśnia Rebekah, jakiegi rodzaju wizji doświadcza z powodu zaklęcia matki. Sugeruje, iż gdyby jedno z nich zgodziło się na jej propozycję, być może poddałaby się w gnębieniu reszty. Davina i Kol szukają w pokoju Klausa diamentu. Grudzień 1914, Nowy Orlean. Rebekah przyłapuje Kola na przeszukiwaniu rzeczy Klausa. Obiecuje mu dyskrecję w sprawie złotego sztyletu. Pierwotni robią sobie wspólne zdjęcie, ale muszą je spalić, by świat nie dowiedział się o Hope. Rebekah buntuje się przeciwko temu stanowi rzeczy - postanawia przyjąć ofertę matki i podstępnie ją pokonać. W spisek wciąga Kola oraz pozostałych braci. Najmłodszy z nich żąda od Marcela diamentu w celu samoobrony, a on niechętnie się zgadza. Klaus i Rebekah jadą do Nowego Orleanu, podczas gdy Hayley i Elijah rozmawiają. Hybryda wyznaje byłemu ukochanemu, iż zamierza pobrać się z Jacksonem, aby zjednoczyć stado. Ich konwersacja kończy się namiętnymi pocałunkami oraz pierwszą wspólną nocą. Kol przygotowuje zastępcze ciało dla Rebekah. Chce oddać matce kołek z białego dębu, aby zyskać jej zaufanie. Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, Klaus zgadza się na to. Kol zanosi Esther przedmiot. Rebekah dołącza do nich - chce porozmawiać z matką o zamianie ciał. W tym samym czasie Davina przygotowuje zaklęcie, które sprawi, że po śmierci Esther będzie mogła wskoczyć tylko w swe aktualne ciało. Stara czarownica proponuje córce stanie się człowiekiem, a ona wyraża zgodę. Zaklęcie rozpoczyna się na cmentarzu Lafayette. Esther planuje zniszczyć pierwotne ciało Rebekah mimo braku zgody dziewczyny. Klaus zjawia się, by ochronić siostrę. Dowiaduje się, iż jego życie jest w rękach Mikaela. Zabija matkę, a Davina rozpoczyna czarowanie. Rebekah oraz Cami padają na ziemię. Klaus przynosi nieprzytomną siostrę do posiadłości. Okazuje się, że Finn uciekł z trumny. Camille budzi się we własnym ciele. Klaus zabiera Davinę na spacer do cmentarza i opowiada jej o zdradzie Rebekah. Grudzień 1914, Posiadłość Mikaelsonów. Na bożonarodzeniowym balu Rebekah ostrzega partnerkę Kola, że jej towarzysz nie należy do najuczciwszych ludzi. Klaus sztyletuje brata, wcześniej pijąc toast siostry, która powiedziała mu o spisku oraz złotym sztylecie. Kol obiecuje Davinie, że Rebekah jest bezpieczna i po raz pierwszy całuje Davinę. Esther budzi się w grobowcu. Klaus uświadamia ją, iż jest w trakcie przemiany w wampira - Rebekah podała jej swą krew w winie podczas rozmowy. Kol oddaje kołek z białego dębu Klausowi. Rebekah budzi się w domu wdowy Fauline. Jest w ciele czarownicy i nie może wydostać się ze swego więzienia. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell Postacie gościnne *Claire Holt jako Eva Sinclair/Rebekah Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers jako Nieznana czarownica/Rebekah Mikaelson *Keri Lynn Pratt jako Mary-Alice Claire (retrospekcje) *Aleeah Rogers jako Astrid (retrospekcje) *Riley Voelkel jako Freya Mikaelson/partnerka Kola Postacie cykliczne *Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson (retrospekcje) *Sebastian Roché jako Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn jako Lenore Shaw/Esther *Daniel Sharman jako Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Nieznany aktor jako Hope Mikaelson Soundtrack *Kermit Ruffins - "O Christmas Tree" *Boston String Quartet - "Overture (On Christmas Eve)" *Clara Oman - "Angels We Have Heard On High" *American Boychoir - "The Coventry Carol" *London Grammar - "Stay Awake" *Manor House String Quartet - "The Holly And The Ivy" *Digital Daggers - "Silver Bells" Cytaty Elijah: Doceniam sentymenty, Rebekah, ale rozpoznaję, kiedy ktoś obchodzi się ze mną jak z jajkiem. Camille: ''(o Kolu)'' Doceniam tą rycerskość, Marcel, ale będzie łatwiej mu chronić, jeśli będzie żywy. Ciekawostki *Po tym odcinku i po zimowej przerwie, Yusuf Gatewood dołącza do głównej obsady. *Hayley i Klaus mogą zobaczyć swoją córeczkę po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. *Esther i Mikael spotkali się twarzą w twarz i zostali sojusznikami. *Elijah i Hayley kochają się ze sobą po raz pierwszy. *Kol całuje Davinę po raz pierwszy. *W odcinku pojawiły się retrospekcje z grudnia 1914 roku. Wideo promujące The Originals 2x09 Extended Promo - The Map of Moments HD Mid-Season Finale The Originals - Map of Moments Clip 1 Galeria 202098-a7114-82890005-m750x740-u0278f.png 10359522_348421922004086_2667565695188394779_n.png 10361581_348744261971852_891685331578363908_n.png 10734200_421970314616900_4281441668761933018_n.png 202098-3b7a9-83065212-m750x740-u1a09b.png 202098-7cb2b-83065213-m750x740-u353a4.png 202098-8c59e-83065214-m750x740-uc7bf7.png 202098-87262-83065218-m750x740-u7b05e.png 202098-b2929-83065210-m750x740-u3d164.png mikaelsons 2x09.gif Sjsj.png maryaliceastrid2x10.png normal_TheOriginals209-0091.png normal_TheOriginals209-0128.png normal_TheOriginals209-0129.png normal_TheOriginals209-0156.png normal_TheOriginals209-0189.png normal_TheOriginals209-0196.png Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki